


Growing responses

by I_am_lesbajs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends to Lovers, I Love You, M/M, They get a dog, i have no clue how to tag things pls don’t judge me, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_lesbajs/pseuds/I_am_lesbajs
Summary: This is about Akaashi’s responses ,throughout the years, to Bokuto saying I love you
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Growing responses

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished it 😔

The small eight year old played in the sandbox sadly waiting for his friend to get dropped off.

“ ‘KAASHI !!” the small titanium and black haired boy hollered. Akaashi turned to see that boy darting towards him and tripping face first into the sand box “Bokuto-san.. are you okay,,?” the black haired boy asked, “Yep! Look, I lost a tooth, Akashii !” the boy mispronounced excitedly holding up a front tooth. 

“ Did you just lose that ?!” The small 8 year old boy got up questioning his friend, overwhelmed with worry, “ No no!” Bokuto said patting Akaashis’ head reassuringly “I ran into a door frame a while ag-” the owl like boy was cut off by a tight hug from his friend. 

“ ‘Kaashi !! Don’t cry !! I LOVE YOU PLEASE STOP CRYING” Bokuto yelled. Akaashi let go from the hug and wiped the tears from his face with a small soft nod followed Bokuto attacking him with a tight hug

________________________________________________________________

They were all finally getting the test back. Little 12 year old Akaashi had studied the night before just for that test, he was quiet thinking he was gonna get an A on the paper..as usual.

Akaashi dropped his head on his desk as soon as he got his paper back with a big red F on the front. It was good that lunch was about to start. He was able to go relax under the nice shaded tree next to his chaotic and wild friend.

Bokuto ran behind the tree to scare his friend, only to be suprised. He saw a crying Akaashi come up and sit at the tree. ‘That's rare’ Bokuto thought to himself as he sat by the black haired boy making him flinch a bit. “Hey,, what's wrong, ‘Kaashi?” the owl-ish boy asked pulling his friend close and tight

“I failed, I’m a failure…” Akaashi said hugging him “I studied so hard for this test and i still got an F…” he said soaking Bokutos shirt with tears “ I wish you were in my classes and my grade” Akaashi cried out “It’s stupid and unfair”.

“Shhh… ‘Kaashi it's okay, you aren't a failure it was one F” Bokuto said rubbing his head “c’mon you have all your stuff,right?” he asked. The smaller boy nodded with a sniffle “yeah, why?” 

“It's a surprise” Bokuto said getting up with his Best Friend.   
They walked to their little hideout near a small creek. Akaashi showed a soft, gleaming, smile as he saw the old tent made of sticks and a tarp “ It stayed up all winter !” Bokuto stated as he took his socks and shoes off before rolling up his pants. Akaashi did the same and got in the cool water with a warm sigh “you’re my best friend, Akaashi, I love you dude” bokuto said following him 

“Mm..” The smaller boy smiled at his friends comment

________________________________________________________________

It was ¾ into the school year, being in separate buildings from his close friend was tough. But Akaashi understood that when he becomes a freshman he’ll be able to see Bokuto more often. 

“Psssst… akaashi” the loud boy whispered at the door “the principal wants to see you” 

Akaashi got up and grabbed his things “what does he want?” He asked “oh, nothing you just looked like you needed a break from math, I know how much you hate Algebra n’ stuff” bokuto shrugged resting his arm on Akaashis’ shoulder. The pretty boy sighed “thanks..” 

“I expected you to be mad ! But you welcome” the loud one laughed. “Hey I have a late practice so I might not be able to come over …” bokuto said

Akaashi came to a stop “I’m really sorry ‘Kaashi just, coach wants us to work extra hard tonight because we have a game next week and it’s Friday” bokuto profusely apologized. 

Akaashi turned around and began to walk back to class. “Wait! Akaashi I’m sorry !! I know I said I’d see your new puppies !! I’m sorry I love you !!! Don’t be upset with me !!” He yelled hugging him tightly “Okay, Okay! Now let go before we get in trouble !” 

Bokuto let go, as a hint of pink spread across his face “s,, sorry,,” he laughed nervously 

“It’s fine, ko- bokuto-kun, I'll see you later” The smaller boy said waving to him. Bokuto waited to go back to class till his friend turned the corner and disappeared.

________________________________________________________________

‘Maybe I’m ,,, no,that’s impossible’ The 16 year old thought to himself as he stared up at the ceiling of his room. He thought more and more before falling asleep. 

The angelic teen woke up in a cold sweat. “Shit...” he said aloud.

His dream was filled with sweet ideas of a future with his childhood friend.

That morning Akaashi walked into the gym for the early morning practice “Good morning” he said setting his things down in the locker room “You’re late, akaashi!” Bokuto said pouting 

“I slept through my alarm, I apologize, Bokuto” Akaashi mumbled as he put his knee pads on “so you want me to set for you” he asked as bokuto lightly pinched his cheek “Of course !!”

Throughout the week Akaashi was getting worse and worse...

Bokuto came over to check on him. He walked into Akaashis’ room with a worried look on his face 

”Hey, ‘Kaashi are you okay? Ya, seem out of it” Bokuto asked, sitting by him “what? Yeah just weird dreams”

“Wanna talk about it?” Bokuto asked his friend worried

“I guess…” the tired teen mumbled. Bokuto smiled widely “I’m all ears”

Akaashi tried to think of something to say. The truth ‘I’ve been dreaming about you’ or lie ‘just messed up my sleep schedule,that’s all’ 

But “I think I’m gay…I’ve been dreaming about a future with you and I want it” was the only thing he could get out

“Oh thank god” bokuto said hugging him tightly “w-what?” Akaashi asked blushing a bit. “I like you ‘Kaashi! No, I love you !!” Bokuto yelled excitedly 

“I like you too, Koutarou '' Akaashi said planting a small kiss on Bokutos’ cheek before Bokuto could bombard his new boyfriend with kisses.

________________________________________________________________

Akaashi woke up early to make breakfast for his boyfriend who continues to sleep over. Akaashi was the new captain for Fukurodani ever since Bokuto graduated. “Koutarou wake up” he said light shaking him

Bokuto slowly sat up and kissed Akaashis’ head gently “did you eat, angel?” he mumbled, reaching up and gently rubbing the back of Akaashis’ head. “Yes, love, now you eat, I made you eggs” Akaashi told him.

Bokuto took the bowl “Are you excited for graduation ?” he asked as he stuffed his mouth with the scrambled eggs. “Yes, are you?” Akaashi asked as he got dressed for school.  
“Of course, Keiji ! I can’t wait to get into college with you!!” He yelled excitedly 

“Shh… it's too early for your yelling, Koutarou” the sleepy,black haired, teen said as he finished getting dressed 

“I love you, Angel” bokuto said getting up and hugging him from behind “love you too, Koutarou”

________________________________________________________________

It was their 5 year anniversary. Akaashi didn't show it as much as he should have but he was so excited to see what bokuto had planned.

Akaashi was up early making Bokuto’s favorite breakfast. He jumped a bit at the tight hug behind him “G’mornin, angel” Bokuto whispered gently kissing Akaashi’s neck. 

“Morning” The younger male said turning his head to kiss his significant other on the cheek. “Did I scare you?”the owlish adult asked 

“Just a bit but it’s okay” Akaashi replied. “Go sit down and I’ll bring you breakfast” he said smiling softly. Bokuto complied and waited. Akaashi brought over the warm food and set it in front of his boyfriend. 

“so kind, Keiji” Bokuto said, smiling.

“Just eat your food” Akaashi said sitting down by him, picking at pieces of Bokuto's big breakfast. 

Soon they got dressed for the warm spring day. Akaashi in jeans, Tee, and cardigan and Bokuto in a dark grey Tee and some knee length shorts. 

“Do you wanna bring, Kana?” Bokuto asked petting the large shepherd. “Yeah, we can bring her here” Akaashi said, attaching a pink leash to the dog's collar. 

They hopped in the car and drove down to the park for a picnic. They went to an open field, one that Bokuto and Akaashi frequently went to as children, and set up the large blanket. 

As Akaashi got the food out of the trunk bokuto waited for him fiddling with a small box before shoving it in his pocket. Akaashi came back and set down the cooler and turned to Bokuto kneeling down. 

“Keiji... you are the love of my life. I don’t think I’d be here if we never met” Bokuto said pulling out that small box from before 

Akaashi covered his mouth holding back tears. 

“Will you marry me?” Bokuto asked, looking up at the light of his life. 

Akaashi nodded falling to his knees and he hugged the chuckling Bokuto “I love you so so so much, Koutarou”

“I love you too,Angel


End file.
